


When Everything Feels Like Too Much

by Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie



Series: Uecchi has adhd ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [3]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Uecchi has a meltdown, Uenoyama has adhd, Unintentional Self Harm, adhd uenoyama, akihiko big brother vibes, i have no idea how to tag still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie/pseuds/Iwaizumi_the_Leo_kinnie
Summary: Uenoyama hides in the bathroom during practice, maybe he shouldn't have come today....(alternate title: Uenoyama has a meltdown and Aki picks up the pieces)
Series: Uecchi has adhd ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	When Everything Feels Like Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So before you read this if you have a sensory processing disorder or anything be warned that this is very descriptive and might trigger a sensory overload if you're not prepared so please be careful and read this at your own discretion. Other than that I have nothing to say, here's my attempt at writing a sensory overload and indulging in my Aki big brother headcannon along with my adhd Uenoyama headcannon!!

Ritsuka sat with his back pressed flat against the cold wall. A shaky breath left him as his hands pulled at his hair. How had he ended up here? Fighting tears in the bathroom of the studio. The rest of the band definitely would notice how long he'd been gone but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to. He just sat there, eyes squeezed shut, hands grasping at whatever they could reach, punching at himself, scratching up and down his face. A sob caught in his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut. The bathroom walls were too close, the buzz of the lights was giving him a headache, the lights themselves were blinding. He couldn't breathe. He pulled his legs to his chest in hopes that if he made himself smaller everything would go away. 

Someone was yelling. Someone was crying. He didn't know who it was. He thought he was alone. He was sure he was alone, but this person kept crying, their sobs echoing in the small space, worsening his headache. Why wouldn’t they shut the hell up? He tugged at his hair, pulling at whatever he could reach. Rocking back and forth, his back hitting the wall with every movement. His hand brushed past his face. It was wet? How had it gotten wet? 

That's when it hit him. He was the one sobbing. He was the one yelling. Someone was going to hear him but he couldn't stop. The jagged sobs ripped at his throat as he fought for control of his own body. 

The creak of the door opening hurt, it felt like electricity under his skin in the worst way possible. His head was screaming at him but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even bring himself to look up to see who was walking in. Whoever it was made their way towards him, their footsteps echoing against the walls. It hurt, it grated at his ears and all he could was pull his hands over his ears.

"Oi, Kiddo" Aki's low voice was muffled, but still loud enough to drown out the other sounds. 

Uenoyama couldn't look up. In fact he couldn't even open his eyes. The fluorescent lights were way too strong, usually he could withstand it but right now all he could do was cry. Cry and yell in absolute agony. Before he could think it through his hand flew out, towardshi, hitting them in the leg. Was it his leg? He genuinely couldn’t tell at this point, everything was blending together in a blur of absolute madness. 

“Uecchi, can I sit next to you?”

Uenoyama tried his best to nod, but his head was pounding, he could barely stand existing at this point. Instead he punched the ground next to him, praying Aki understood. He must’ve because Ritsuka could hear shuffling to the left of him. Ritsuka leaned into him, pressing his head against his chest. The warmth radiating from him felt like sunlight in this absolute hell he was stuck in. His hands grabbed at Aki’s shirt like it was his life line, as if it was the only thing stopping him from being crushed by the world. Aki pulled something from himself and put it over Ritsuka’s head. Noise cancelling headphones. Ritsuka could’ve cried in relief if he wasn’t already a sobbing mess. 

Aki pulled Ritsuka closer to him, to the point where he was nearly in his lap. Ritsuka’s face pressed into Aki’s chest, his ears covered, and eyes shielded from the harsh lights. He could finally hear himself think. The pressure from Aki’s arms around him was nice, it was like a breath of fresh air. He gasped shakily and curled in on himself, Aki loosened his hold for a second before hugging him tighter than before. They stood like that until Ritsuka’s sobs reduced to hiccups and shaky breaths. Somewhere in that time frame Akihiko had told the other members of the band to leave, but Ritsuka wasn’t paying attention. 

Aki was plenty capable of lifting up Ritsuka from their place on the floor and driving him home but the problem was he was on his motorcycle. Even noise cancelling headphones wouldn’t block out the sounds of the engine and Ritsuka wasn’t exactly in the best place to ride on the back of it. 

“Oi, kid, I’m calling your sister, she’ll pick you u-”

“No!” it was weak but you could hear the conviction in his voice. 

“Do you want Haruki to drop you off?” Aki tried, only for Ritsuka to shake his head against him. “Do you even want to go home?”

“No” it was quieter than before but Aki just barely caught it. 

“Well we can’t stay here...” Aki trailed off, chewing at his lip piercing slightly. “You could spend the night with me. It won’t be anything spectacular but if you don't wanna go-”

“Please”

Aki called Haruki to pick Ritsuka up and moved from the corner of the bathroom to just outside of the studio. The fall breeze was refreshing after being in the stuffy bathroom for god knows how long. Aki left Ritsuka alone outside with the headphones while he went into the studio to get Ritsuka’s guitar. Ritsuka paced back and forth, drumming his fingers against his thigh and shaking his head lightly. He could still feel the headache but at least he wasn’t crying. He waited for Aki to walk back out with his guitar and thanked him when he did. Maybe he was being childish but he didn’t care. Ritsuka stood behind Aki, pressing his forehead in between Aki’s shoulder blades. He could feel Aki’s chest rise and fall with every breath. 

“Sorry”

Aki shook his head and watched silently as Haruki’s car pulled in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my attempt at writing a meltdown! I might write a second part but I don't know yet. Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
